


Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, web shows
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, but then ITS NOT, it's happy, thanks obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil smiles at him, shyly from across the room. He looks amazing, a black suit, a blue tie that makes his eyes beautiful. His hair is tousled as normal, and he's grinning adorably. </p>
<p>Dan feels his heart leap, and he wants to hurry everything up, screw vows, he just wants to take Phil home, hug him, kiss the ever-loving hell out of him, call him husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there

Dan walked slowly down the aisle, his mother on his arm. 

Finally, after months of planning and second doubts and tears and happiness (and some really, really good sex) Dan is going to get married. 

Phil smiles at him, shyly from across the room. He looks amazing, a black suit, a blue tie that makes his eyes beautiful. His hair is tousled as normal, and he's grinning adorably. 

Dan feels his heart leap, and he wants to hurry everything up, screw vows, he just wants to take Phil home, hug him, kiss the ever-loving hell out of him, call him husband. 

But the steady pace of his mother keeps time padding along, and Dan counts the steps until they reach the aisle and Phil is right there. His mother walks over to his dad and he hugs her, proud tears glimmering in his eyes, while she dabs at her eyes. 

"Hey." Phil whispers and the corners of his smile quirk. He looks so hopeful, gazing at Dan like he hangs the stars in the endless void. 

Dan can't say anything, but his eyes fill with tears. 

The vows rush past and suddenly the priest is saying something along the lines of 'You may now kiss' and Dan's brain short-circuits. 

It's Phil who steps forward, brushes Dan's fringe out of his face, and leans forward and...

 

Dan bolts upright in his bed. The room is dark, only the blinking light of the computer and the stripes of dim light comes through the sides of the blinds, because this is London and London has air pollution, even at three in the morning. 

Tears are streaming down his face, and he's shaking, memories of the dream cascading through his mind. 

Slowly, hoping, wishing it was true, he turned to his right, where Phil should be. 

But the space is empty and a cry is ripped out of him. 

No matter how much he dreams, Phil died three years ago. And nothing will change that, Dan thinks as he lies down again, curling into himself as sobs wrack his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> The Title is from a Owl City song called The Real World.


End file.
